


really really really

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Song Lyrics, Teasing, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song that inspired this fic: I Really Like You - Carly Rae Jepsen. Destiel, ticklish!cas. (please just take a second to imagine Cas singing this song and dancing along, I’m smiling so hard) Also if you like/dislike or have ANY comments to make about my writing plEASE let me know!!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	really really really

“DEAN!” Cas shouts, beckoning his boyfriend over to where he’s sat. “Yeah?” Dean replies, confusion apparent in his face. 

“I need to tell you something.” Cas says in a weird tone, worrying Dean.

“Ok, go ahead.” Dean smiles, sitting down next to Cas, placing his hand onto Cas’ knee.

Cas, trying to keep a straight face, stands up and starts to sing.

“I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU,”

Dean’s face lights up, the corners of his mouth upturned.

“AND I WANT YOU, DO YOU WANT ME, DO YOU WANT ME TOO?”

Dean watches the adorable dance his boyfriend does, quietly laughs to himself and buries his face into his hands, hiding his blushing cheeks.

After Cas finishes his dance, Dean pounces on him, straddling him, the both of them on the floor. “You are SUCH a dork,” Dean teases, “and yes, I really really like you too.”

Cas giggles, tipping his head back, looking happy and hyper. Dean brings his lips to his boyfriend’s, noticing how much of a childish mood Cas is in today. He decides a bit of fun wouldn’t do him any harm, neither would making Cas giggle again. 

Dean takes Cas’ hand to his face, placing butterfly kisses with his long eyelashes. He then takes Cas’ arms up above his head, holding them there with one hand, the other hand free to do as it wishes.

Cas chuckles in anticipation, trying not to make it obvious that he’s looking forward to this way too much. Dean lifts up Cas’ shirt so his tummy is fully exposed, he then leans down and, using his beautiful eyelashes again, leaves butterfly kisses all over Cas’ sensitive tummy. He loves the way Cas giggles lightly at every kiss and how he squirms slightly without actually trying to get away.

Dean knows Cas loves being tickled, and that’s all the more reason to do it (apart from the fact that Cas’ laughter is contagious and utterly adorable).

He starts using his lips to kiss Cas’ tummy, occasionally blowing a raspberry into the wriggling mess beneath him. 

Dean then begins to scratch his fingernails oh-so gently down Cas’ sides, knowing this drives him insane. As soon as the boisterous laughter escapes Cas’ lips, Dean laughs along too, continuing to tickle all over Cas’ hips, ribs and sides.

When he’s done, Dean stares down at Cas, completely and utterly in love with the sight of Cas’ blue eyes, handsome face and undeniably endearing smile. Cas stares up at Dean, also astonished by just how much he loves this man.

Cas can’t help but remind himself everyday of how lucky he is to have Dean.


End file.
